<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untimely Needs by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588266">Untimely Needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo'>Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Omovember, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8: training potty</p><p>-</p><p>Brian is on a road trip with John and Julian and realises he probably should've said something earlier about how much he needed to pee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untimely Needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omg I'm so behind on all of these. Slowly catching up, though</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian sat comfortably next to John as they drove down the road. Julian was asleep in the back seat, and John was grateful for it. Ever since they’d left the house, he’d been crying, and it had finally put him into a slumber.  Brian wouldn’t have said it, but he was also glad. The kid could be really annoying when he wanted to be. </p><p>Right now, though, they were reaching a long stretch of traffic, and while John was hoping Julian would stay asleep, all the man sitting next to him could think about was how he wished this hold up wouldn’t last long. </p><p>He’d neglected telling John about his filling bladder, assuming they’d be there soon, and now he was really regretting that. When he started to move around in his seat, John noticed something was off.</p><p>“Eppy?” he said. At this point, the car in front of them wasn’t moving at all, so John relaxed back into his seat and glanced over at him. “What’s up?”</p><p>Brian hummed. It couldn’t hurt to just tell him, could it? “Mmm, just gotta take a leak is all.”</p><p>“Ah,” John replied. “I’ll find a place as soon as we start moving again.” </p><p>And as much as Brian wanted to tell him he didn’t have to do that, that he’d be fine, he knew he wouldn’t be fine, so he just mumbled a small, “thanks.”</p><p>“I’ve gotta go, too,” John said for show. He didn’t have to go quite as bad, but given the opportunity, he would. A few more minutes went by, and John could see just how much Brian really had to go. As he moved around more, he stuck his hands underneath his legs as he blushed. </p><p>“Do you h-have any idea how long it’ll be?” he muttered quietly, and John just sighed. They were going to be stuck in this traffic for a while, and if Brian was already asking that, he didn’t know what he could do for the man.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I promise I’ll pull off as soon as I can, though.” And as time went on, Brian only got worse and worse. WThen Julian woke up.</p><p>As soon as he was awake, he whined. “Daddy?” John didn’t answer him at first, sighing and looking out his window. “D-daddy?”</p><p>“What is it, Jules?” he muttered.</p><p>“I have to wee, daddy.” </p><p>John glanced back at him, and sure enough, he was moving more than Brian was. “Alright. Eppy, c-can you reach his training potty? It’s behind my seat.” He moved his arms back behind him to demonstrate how he wouldn’t be able to get it. “If you could just put it on the seat. I don’t want him on the floor.”</p><p>“Oh, erm, yeah…” Despite his better judgement, Brian reached back and lifted it up, bringing it up to the seat next to Julian. After making sure it wasn’t wobbly, he got back into his own seat and shifted around.</p><p>“Jules, you can go ahead, but please be careful, okay?”</p><p>“Okay!” Julian started to get out of his carseat, and as he got on top of the potty and started to pee, Brian cringed. He didn’t like having to listen to that when he was close to losing control himself, but he didn’t complain. Julian was three, and he was thirty-one. He could wait.</p><p>“H-hey, Eppy?” John said in an attempt to block out the sound for him. He turned towards him. “Look, I know you’re uncomfortable, and we probably won’t be out of this for a while…” Brian glared at him, thinking he knew what John was going to suggest, but he wanted to hear it before he made a fool of himself. “Do you want to… do you want to go back there and use his…?” John trailed off, but Brian had never felt more relieved.</p><p>“Erm, I guess so… I’m sorry. I don’t really want to, but…”</p><p>“It’s fine,” John said, still embarrassed about it. “Jules, are you done?” he asked his son.</p><p>“Yup!” Then John glanced over at Brian.</p><p>“Do you mind if Brian uses your potty?” he asked, and Julian didn’t reply. “Julian?”</p><p>“Why does Brian need to?”</p><p>“He has to wee, too,” John explained, and Brian just got more and more uncomfortable.</p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p>“Eppy, you can just get out and go to the back. We’re not moving.” Brian sighed and stepped out. When he got into the back, he saw that John was helping Julian into the front seat to give him some privacy, and he hurried over to the training potty, ready to get this over with. </p><p>He sunk down into his knees and carefully pulled himself out of his pants, hands shaking. This was easily the most awkward thing he’d ever done in front of John, and there was a lot competing. </p><p>As he inched closer to the potty, he saw the plastic bag inside of it and a small puddle of liquid already. Just thinking about using it in such a small space, where John would be able to hear him loud and clear made him nauseous. </p><p>John noticed the silence and cleared his throat. “Jules, how about we listen to some music, yeah?” He was quick to turn the radio on, and as soon as he did, Brian was able to let go.</p><p>For a few seconds, it was just a dribble, but not soon after, it started to get heavier and heavier. He winced as the sound of his stream against the bag echoed through the car, but there was nothing he could do about it. He sat uncomfortable for the short time it went on, and when his bladder was finally empty, he looked down into it to see how much he’d really added to it.</p><p>He tucked himself back away and started to move it back to the floor just as John spoke. “Eppy, can Julian come back there now?”</p><p>“Oh, erm, yeah…”</p><p>He blushed even more and got out of the car to get back into the passenger seat, keeping his head down to avoid any eye contact with John. At least the music was still playing.</p><p>“Feel better?” John muttered, and Brian just hummed in response. “Good. It’s probably going to be a while until we can stop.”</p><p>It was silent for a few more seconds. “I’m really sorry. I can clean that out if you want me to.”</p><p>“I do it all the time.” John grimaced. “I think I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s mine, and--”</p><p>“It’s the same stuff, Brian. Everyone pisses, okay? I promise it’s fine.”</p><p>“If you say so…” He looked back out the window. “I can’t wait until we get there. I don’t like being in the car.”</p><p>“Same.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>